1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a blast pipe and tuyere arrangement for a shaft furnace. Such arrangements can have a blast pipe, a tuyere, and a fuel injection lance that can end in either the blast pipe or in the tuyere. A lance for injecting fuel, such as coal, can comprise two concentric tubes, the inner one of which can be configured to supply the fuel, such as coal dust, and the outer one of which can be configured to supply a gas for enhancing combustion, such as oxygen.
2. Background Information
Arrangements having a similarity to the kind described above are known in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,921,532 and 3,758,090.